祓魔師 Futsumashi
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Beratus-ratus tahun berlalu sekarang dengan karakter baru cerita barupun dimulai, Okumura Yuuki 15 tahun. "Siapa juga yang mau jadi exorcist?" / "Jika kau ingin menjadi kuat aku tunggu kau di Juku." #bad summary DLDR
1. 第一夜 Night 01

07:15

April tahun xx09

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, sinar matahari pagilah yang memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Kulihat jam yang berada di meja belajar—saat itulah kesadaranku terkumpul sempurna.

Aku kesiangan.

Tidak lantas mematung begitu saja aku bergegas bersiap-siap dengan secepat kilat.

07 :45

Uh mati sudah aku. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 7:45 berangkat ke sekolah dari mansion membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Oh habislah aku.

Menghela napas aku berjalan menuju meja makan, tentu saja tak ada orang disana, semua sudah pergi dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing, mengambil sebuah roti tawar lalu memakannya begitu saja sembari melesat dari dapur.

Bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa telat di hari pertama! Atau aku akan mempermalukan nama keluargaku! Ukkhhh sialan!

Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya! Yuuki! Namaku Yuuki, Okumura Yuuki, 15 tahun! Di hari yang penuh dengan kehangatan musim semi kisah hidupku dimulai.

Seharusnya begitu.

"Hah~ hampir saja, untung saja sensei belum datang."

Benar-benar memalukan! Hari pertama sekolah sudah terlambat, habis sudah kehidupan masa SMAku yang penuh dengan petualangan yang menegangkan dibumbui kisah romantis shoujo yang menyentuh. Bahkan aku sampai lupa mengikat rambutku yang panjang—aku laki-laki tulen bukan crossdresser, ada alasan di balik rambut panjang ini—akhirnya aku ikat seadanya saja rambut yang menjuntai hingga lutut ini.

"Yo, Okumura. Baru nyampe ya? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? terlalu nyenyak kah? Menyedihkan sekali... hari pertama saja sudah begini apalagi hari-hari selanjutnya?" aku melirik ke samping ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang mirip dengannya.

"Ryouhei- _chan_! jangan begitu ke Yuu- _chan_." Kata sang gadis menimpali, aku hanya menghela napas.

"Diam kau Ryouhei, bukan urusanmu." Aku mendengus kesal ia hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Dasar." Gumamku.

"Kita sekelas ya Yuu- _chan_." Aku tersenyum menatap sang gadis, Ryouko.

"Eum! Aku senang kita bisa sekelas... tapi aku malah harus sekelas juga denganmu, Ryouhei. Nasibku buruk" Aku mengubah raut wajahku sembari menatap Ryouhei dengan muka masam dan juga kata-kata "Kau pikir aku juga mau sekelas denganmu ha?!" aku tertawa—tentu saja aku bercanda. Hanya mereka saja yang mau menganggapku teman—

Jujur saja lahir di keluarga besar seperti ini membuatku canggung—banyak orang yang segan kepadaku—atau bahkan memanfaatkan statusku, tak jarang juga ada orang yang mau berteman denganku hanya karena takut dengan statusku.

" _Yappari_ jadi kau juga akan bergabung di _Juku_?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengepalkan tanganku berat.

" _Yuuki-sama."_

" _Kau akan jadi Exorcist tentu saja bukan?"_

" _Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang anda pasti bisa."_

" _Tuan muda saatnya pelajaran."_

" _Demi nama keluarga."_

" _Kau lahir di keluarga Okumura, menjadi Exorcist adalah sebuah kewajiban di keluarga ini."_

"Oi, Okumur—"

"Tidak..." aku menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak akan menjadi _Exorcist_..." aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, detik selanjutkan guru sudah memulai pelajaran.

Futsu **mashi***

 **Rat** e: T

Language: **Indonesia/Japanese.**

 **Genre:** Shounen, Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural.

Disclaimer

Ao no _Exorcist_ punya Katou Kazue kalo punya saya Rin udah ada dipihak Satan/woey

FF ini punya saya! =3= saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun keuntungan yang saya dapat hanyalah kesenangan dan peningkatan kemampuan menulis, serta kepuasan anda semua sebagai pembaca.

Warning: Future Set! OOC kebanyakan OC/? Dan masih banyak lagi warning yang saking banyakknya tak bisa saya sebut satu per satu.

Night 01: Okumura Yuuki: The Original

Note: _blablabla_ plesbek/?

— _blablablabla_ mind

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid sibuk bercanda tawa di kelas, ada yang memutuskan untuk ke kantin ataupun sekedar memakan bekal yang di bawa dari rumah.

"Bekal tertinggal..." Yuuki menghela napasnya pelan, ia memutuskan untuk makan di cafetaria saj—

Lagi-lagi dia terdiam.

"Dompetku tertinggal di rumah."

"Yuu- _chan_!" Yuuki menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" ia menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat dan satu lagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik Suguro Ryouko dan Suguro Ryouhei yang memegang bekalnya masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..."

"Heee?" respon sang gadis.

"Bekal yang aku buat tadi malam tertinggal dan aku juga meninggalkan dompetku di rumah..." kedua saudara itu saling berpandangan.

"Tenang saja! Kamu bisa meminta bento kami sebagian! Kita makan bersama."

"Cih kali ini saja ya Okumura."

Wajah Yuuki bersinar ia langsung menerjang mereka berdua.

"Makasih banget ya! Ryouhei! Ryouko!"

"Hahahaha sama-sama Yuu- _chan_."

"Oi! Okumura! Lepasin! Jijik tau!"

Sungguh menyenangkan bukan? Sesekali mereka bercakap-cakap di koridor menuju tempat yang bagus untuk memakan bekal mereka, meski langit mendung membuat suasana menjadi sangat gelap namun lampu membuatnya menjadi agak terang—mereka tak pernah melihat mendung segelap ini sebelumnya.

"Souka... jadi kalian akan ikut _Juku_." Yuuki tersenyum kecut mendengar kedua sahabatnya akan bergabung di _Juku_.

"Kau tidak ya?" pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Ryouhei, Yuuki hanya meresponsnya dengan gelengan semata.

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini dia kembali terdiam, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryouhei. Membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Oi—"

"Yuu- _chan_?" Ryouko tampak cemas melihat Yuuki yang berhenti tiba-tiba, masih terdiam ia menatap ke depan.

"Tuan muda."

Ah, ia adalah pengajar _Juku_ —sekaligus _Exorcist_ yang bekerja di mansionnya.

"Kami mengharapkan kehadiran anda di _Juku_ sebentar sepulang sekolah. Anda sudah memiliki kuncinya bukan?"

"Sudah kubuang." Jawab Yuuki ia berjalan melewati pengajar begitu saja.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi _Exorcist_." Gumam Yuuki.

"Oi—Okumura _teme_! Permisi sensei!" Ryouhei dan Ryouko sigap menghampiri Yuuki.

"Oi Okumura! Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi! Dia itu pengajar tahu nggak sih?!" bentak Ryouhei, Yuuki tidak merespon kembali.

"Lagipula dia hanya memintamu untuk datang ke _Juku_ , apa salahnya si—"

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK AKAN DATANG KE _JUKU_! KAU SENDIRI JUGA SUDAH TAHU BUKAN?!" Teriak Yuuki yang memancing pandangan orang mengarah ke arah mereka.

"Okumura..."

"Kenapa? Nggak kamu, nggak dia, nggak mereka! Semua menyuruhku untuk datang ke _Juku_... aku tak ingin..." bahu pemuda itu sedikit bergetar, wajahnya memerah seakan menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar sedari tadi.

— _Aku tak mau menjadi Exorcist._

"Haah... aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Okumura, jika memang kau tidak mau kami tidak memaksa kok."Yuuki menatap Ryouhei, seketika tawa Ryouhei meledak.

"Kau... kayak orang yang lagi nahan bok*r aja pfftt hahahahaha!"

"Jangan ketawa kau Ryouhei!" bukannya berhenti, tawanya malah semakin besar dan itu semakin membuat urat kesabaran Yuuki putus, dia pun menarik pipi milik Ryouhei membuat sang pemiliki pipi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oihh Ogymura thme lhephashin shakhit!" akhirnya tarikannya terlepas, Ryouhei mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat di tarik tadi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sebelum akhirnya suara alarm menghentikan mereka, diikuti dengan lampu taman yang tiba-tiba mati.

["Peringatan... _demon_ kelas B berhasil menyusup ke lingkungan sekolah, bagi para siswa harap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama, dan bagi _exorcist_ harap menuju tempat kejadian. Sekali lagi _demon_ kelas B berhasil menyusup ke lingkungan sekolah, bagi para siswa harap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama, dan bagi _exorcist_ harap menuju tempat kejadian."]

" _Demon_ kelas B katanya?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya tempat ini adalah yang paling aman?!"

Panik seketika menyelimuti lorong—mereka berlarian berlawanan arah dengan Yuuki dan yang lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk melompat ke taman agar tak jadi sasaran siswa yang panik lalu mereka turun dari taman, sebelum ketahuan guru.

"Mendung membuat areal sekitar menjadi gelap, membuat mereka bisa menyerang meski disiang hari."

"Kita ke tempat demon itu."

"Kau gila apa Okumura! Itu kelas B lho! Meskipun kita menggunakan pin kita sekalipun tetap tak akan diizinkan." Protes Ryouhei, pin yang mereka maksud adalah noble pin. Sebuah pin yang terbuat dari emas yang dibuat oleh Markas Besar Seijuuji untuk para bangsawan dimana pemilik pin ini dapat melakukan exorcism untuk demon kelas C kebawah meskipun bukan seorang exorcist sekalipun. Di jepang ada 3 keluarga pemilik Pin ini yakni Okumura, Kamiki, dan Suguro sementara di Vatikan sendiri ada keluarga Angel.

"Cih..." menyadari hal itu Yuuki hanya bisa mendecih namun suara dentuman keras membuat mereka mau tak mau harus mendongak ke atas.

"Demonnya..."

Demon yang menyerang adalah sebuah demon tipe Ghoul. Dengan perasaan takut dan bingung mereka bertiga saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Lebih baik kita lari saja! Dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang! Mustahil bisa mengalahkannya! Dia Naberius! Tipe B lagi!" Yuuki terdiam menatap demon itu dengan sedikit meneguk ludah berat.

Naberius kelas B itu adalah kelasan tertinggi dalam Naberius.

"Meskipun begitu dia hanyalah Ghoul bukan?! Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya biar aku saja—"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ha?! Kau tidak mau menjadi Exorcist bukan? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menghabisinya?! Kita bisa lari dan mengandalkan exorcist yang asli saja bukan?!"

"Ryouhei..."

"Okumura kau—kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Sejujurnya aku tak terima dengan keputusanmu yang tiba-tiba bilang tidak ingin menjadi Exorcist!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! Nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan apa yang aku katakan!"

"Kalian jangan bertengkar! Ini bukan saat yang bagus untuk bertengkar lho." Lerai Ryouko—namun sepertinya kata-katanya hanyalah angin lalu bagi mereka berdua

"Apa kau sudah lupa?! Apa alasan aku selama ini serius menghapal dan mempelajari Ayat Suci?! Ha?! Kau lupa?!" Yuuki hanya terdiam—wajahnya tampak sangat kaget.

" _Hee? Rajin sekali kau membaca kitab siang bolong begini, entar jam istirahat selesai lho~ lebih baik kau makan saja makan siangmu dulu." Yuuki kecil menatap Ryouhei kecil yang sedang membaca kitab di atap sekolah._

" _Berisik! Aku begini supaya nanti aku bisa menjadi Aria yang hebat! Aku harus menghapal banyak ayat-ayat suci."_

" _Kalau begitu kau adalah Rivalku donk khahahahaha! Karena yang kau tak akan bisa menjadi Aria yang lebih hebat dariku weeekh." Emosi Ryouhei kecil_

" _Diam kau Okumura! Lihat saja! Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Aria yang lebih hebat darimu!"_

" _Coba saja."_

"KAU! KAULAH ALASANKU UNTUK TETAP BERUSAHA SELAMA INI! AKU PERCAYA SUATU SAAT NANTI AKU PASTI AKAN BISA MELAMPAUIMU, NAMUN KENYATAANNYA APA?! KAU MALAH... malah..." Ryouhei tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ryouhei aku..." kata-kata Yuuki terhenti melihat naberius itu sudah tepat berada di belakangnya, ia menoleh sebentar ke belakang sebelum akhirnya ia terhempas dan menabrak pohon yang berdiri tegak di depan sana.

"OKUMURA!" kini Ryouhei lah yang terdiam ia melirik Yuuki yang terhempas dan menghantam pohon yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun, ia menggertakan giginya tanda kesal—ia menyesal kalau saja ia tak bertengkar dengan Yuuki dan memilih langsung kabur

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... demon tipe ghoul itu lemah terhadap ayat mematikan dari Injil tapi aku baru hapal 13 ayat—Okumura seharusnya udah hapal semuanya tapi..." gumam Ryouhei—Yuuki masih belum bergerak juga dari sana.

"Cih! Kuso! Ryouko! Kau panggil bala bantuan! Lapor ke sensei kalau demonnya ada disini!"

'Disaat seperti ini dimana para exorcist?!' batin Ryouhei—ia menatap demon itu—ia meneguk ludahnya pelan ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumya.

"Kalau begini caranya tak ada pilihan lain." Ia mundur ke belakang—sedari tadi demon memang dalam keadaan diam namun ia tak tahu kapan demon itu akan mendekat—maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak.

"Disini memang ada yang sakit..."

Ryouko terus berlarian—sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, mengkhawatirkan kakak kembarnya yang sedang berada disana bersama Yuuki.

"Ryouhei- _chan_ , Yuu- _chan_ , kuharap kalian baik-baik saja." Doanya sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf..." Ryouko langsung memegang tangan sosok itu.

"Anda exorcist bukan?! Tolong bantu kami! Disana ada naberius dan Yuu- _chan_ dan Ryouhei- _chan_ dalam bahaya!"

"Nona Ryouko? Benarkah?—jadi disana juga—baiklah saya akan segera kesana, para exorcist sekarang sedang mencari naberius lainnya yang kemungkinan berada di tempat lain." Sosok itu mengikuti Ryouko menuju tempat Ryouhei dan Yuuki.

"Ukhh..." Yuuki membuka matanya pelan, matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Ryouhei..." ia berusaha berdiri, menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya Ryouhei, tidak ada satupun ayat yang dilantunkan oleh Ryouhei, kini ia berdiri di depan Ryouhei menghadap langsung demon tersebut.

'Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk main-main.' Ia mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Saya bersaksi bahkan..."

"Sensei disana!" Ryouko datang membawa seorang exorcist yang kini sudah siaga dengan pistolnya.

"Dunia ini—ukhh" ucapanya sedikit terputus saat tangan itu mencengkram tangannya.

DOR.

Namun hanya sebentar saja ia merasa ia jatuh kembali menoleh ke belakang ia melihat ada.

— _Nice timing._

"Saya bersaksi bahkan dunia ini tidak dapat memuat semua kitab yang harus dituliskan!" detik selanjutnya adalah sosok demon yang mulai hancur.

Napas pemuda itumenderu, keringat dingin keluar mengalir dari dahi dan jatuh dari dagunya sebelum akhirnya tubuh tersebuh tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan dan hilang bersama dengan kesadarannya.

"Yuu-chan! Ryouhei-chan" tepat bersamaan dengan itu, hujan mulai membasahi.

Futsumashi

Aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah putihnya langit-langit ruang kesehatan, disampingku ada Ryouko—adik kembarku.

Ah aku benar-benar tidak berguna, aku...

Benar-benar lemah.

"Ryouhei-chan..." Aku menatap Ryouko lalu menatap pintu, merasa tahu akan arti dari pandangan itu aku pun bangun dari posisiku.

"Ryouhei-chan! Kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak." Ia berusaha menghentikanku namun aku menepisnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Akhirnya aku sampai di koridor dan menemukan Okumura sedang berbicara dengan seorang exorcist. Aku pun mencari spot bagus untuk menguping.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kuat? Kau bertanya seperti itu?" apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ada masalah?

"Jika kau ingin menjadi kuat datanglah ke juku, disana kau akan tahu bagaimana caranya."

— _Tapi Okumura kan..._

"Aku sudah bilang kan—aku tidak ingin—"

"Ya, jika kau tidak ingin kuat, yasudah..." baru saja exorcist tersebut ingin pergi aku kembali mendengar kata-kata Okumura.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya perlu datang ke Juku saja kan?! Aku akan datang!" Okumura berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tempat itu otomatis aku langsung panik.

"Ryouhei, aku tahu kau ada disana." Akhirnya aku pasrah dan keluar dari sana.

TBC

Perkenalkan aku auth baru di fandom ini~ ini ff perdanaku di fandom AoEku rasanya gimana ya—mohon bantuannya ya!


	2. 第二夜 Night 02

"Okumura?! Ngapain kamu disini?" Aku menatap Ryouhei yang kaget melihatku datang ke Juku.

"Padahal kemarin kau ngebet bilang nggak mau jadi exorcist."

"Berisik!" aku melemparkan tasku padanya—yang di tangkap sempurna olehnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu, mungkin bisa di bilang aku menyadari sesuatu." Ryouhei menatapku aku kemudian tersenyum kecut—entah supaya orang lain melihat betapa lemah dan penakutnya diriku.

"Selama ini aku menyadarinya—aku tidak ingin menjadi exorcist, sebenarnya itu hanya alasanku untuk lari dari kenyataan." Aku merasa ia menepuk pundakku.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya... kau sudah datang kesini saja aku sudah senang." Katanya.

"Ryouhei..." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Menjijikan—mendengarnya darimu membuatku ingin muntah." Aku berpura-pura memasang ekspresi jijik sementara yang di maksud hanya menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Sakit tahu Ryouhei!"

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka—betapa kagetnya mereka melihat seseorang berambut navy blue yang berjalan menuju podium depan kelas, banyak yang berbicara mengenai orang itu, aku dan Ryouheipun berhenti bertengkar.

"Okumura..."—Ryouhei.

"Rin-sama?"

Futsu **mashi***

 **Rat** e: T

Language: **Indonesia/Japanese.**

 **Genre:** Shounen, Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural.

Disclaimer

Ao no _Exorcist_ punya Katou Kazue kalo punya saya Rin udah ada dipihak Satan/woey

FF ini punya saya! =3= saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun keuntungan yang saya dapat hanyalah kesenangan dan peningkatan kemampuan menulis, serta kepuasan anda semua sebagai pembaca.

Warning: Future Set! OOC kebanyakan OC/? Dan masih banyak lagi warning yang saking banyakknya tak bisa saya sebut satu per satu.

Night 02

"Rin-sama?" aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa! Tak sangka bahwa pendiri dari Keluarga Okumura, Okumura Rin-sama datang ke sini. I—ini tidak bisa di percaya!

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku menyipitkan mataku.

"Ryouhei, tolong kau tampar aku."

PLAK

"Itte! Kekerasan lu namparnya kono ya—"

"Ekhem." Suara salah satu pengawal Rin-sama membuatku tidak jadi meneriakkan lanjutan dari protesanku, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku malu dan kembali ke posisiku, aku lupa masih berdiri di depan meja tempatku duduk, disusul kemudian Ryouhei.

"Kedatanganku kesini bukan tanpa alasan."

"Suguro Ryouhei, Suguro Ryouko, dan Okumura Yuuki—" ia memutuskan kata-katanya.

"Karena sekarang kalian sudah menjadi Page, kalian tahu bukan..." Kami berdiri dari posisi kami lalu bergerak menuju ke depan, melepas noble pin yang terpasang di pakaian kami lalu mengumpulkannya di meja depan.

"Mulai sekarang kalian bukanlah Bangsawan lagi... dan untuk Yuuki, aku harap kau lulus ujian Exwire." Aku memalingkan wajahku tak berani menatap mata Rin-sama, dia menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa..." dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah memasukan noble pin ke dalam box khusus namun langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik menatapku.

"Nanti malam kita pesta Sukiyaki, jangan lupa ya." Aku membulatkan mataku, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku mantap.

"Baik!"

Sosok itupun menghilang dari balik pintu

Kami lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, sembari menunggu guru datang sesekali kami mengobrol satu sama lain.

"He, kasihan sekali ya~ kalian yang sekarang kehilangan hak khusus kalian." Aku menoleh ke arah gadis berambut cream yang sedari tadi melihat kami dengan mata sinis, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan aku tidak merasa memiliki masalah apapun padaku.

"Ha?"

"Sekarang kalian sama donk sama kita, phufufu..."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kini Ryouheilah yang berbicara, ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kau terlahir di keluarga biasa-biasa saja." Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memerah mungkin kesal atau mungkin malu?

"Huft... tidak bisa menjawab kah?" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Ryouhei menyunggingkan seringaiannya, ku hela napasku dan menepuk pundak Ryouhei.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini entar guru da—"

"Diam kau dasar keluarga Demon!" aku membulatkan mataku, sementara seringaian Ryouhei menghilang tergantikan oleh oleh tatapan datar namun menusuk.

"Huh?" aku tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, namun gadis itu tersenyum—ia tersenyum menyeramkan, mungkin di balik senyuman itu ada rasa takut, benci, dengki dan yang lainnya.

"Benar bukan? Okumura itu keluarga Demon! Kepala Keluarganya saja keturunan Satan! Tentu saja keturunan-keturunannya juga DEMON! Bagaimana bisa kumpulan Demon seperti kalian bisa di terima sebaga salah satu bangsawan yang dihormati, aku tak bisa percaya!" Ryouhei melepas pegangan tanganku pada pundaknya lalu menarik kerah seragam gadis itu tentu saja ku berusaha menahannya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kau bilang apa ha? Memang kau tahu apa tentang mereka dasar gadis aneh!"

"Ryouhei!" aku berusaha menghentikannya namun dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"HOI OKUMURA APA KAU TERIMA-TERIMA SAJA?! DIA BARU SAJA MENGHINA KELUARGAMU KAU TAHU—" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecut. Ku eratkan pegangan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryouhei... aku tidak apa-apa..." aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku, sakit—sudah berapa lama aku mendapatkan perkataan semacam itu dari orang lain, namun rasanya tetap sakit. Aku mungkin biasa saja jika dia menghinaku langsung.

Namun yang ia hina adalah keluargaku, kesal tetap saja kesal. Namun aku memilih untuk diam saja dan tetap menghentikan Ryouhei.

Ryouhei tampak kaget melihat ekspresi wajahku lantas saja melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis tadi yang hanya bisa terbatuk.

"Jangan sampai kau menodai nama keluargamu hanya karena hal ini... aku tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah biasa mendapatkannya. Tidak ada yang salah dari kata-katanya." Aku yakin suaraku terdengar bergetar dan mataku mulai memanas.

"Naa, Ryouhei maka dari itu sudahlah.." suasana kelas mendadak hening, gadis itu menyeruak keluar kelas meninggalkanku dan Ryouhei.

"Oi, tadi sepertinya Sensei lihat ada yang keluar, hoi—kalian berdua kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing! Jangan pikir karena kalian itu bangsawan jadi kalian bisa seenaknya! Ingat kalian baru kehilangan noble pin kalian."

"B-baik sensei! Hora, Ryouhei." Aku berbalik meninggalkan Ryouhei yang kini juga menyusulku untuk kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Hari pertama Juku, apa diantara kalian belum mendapat mashou?" 14 dari 19 orang di kelas itu mengangkat tangannya. Sensei memijat keningnya pelan.

"Merepotkan."

"Tadi dia bilang merepotkan ya?" ucapku sambil menatap Ryouhei, namun Ryouhei hanya terdiam.

"Hoi! Ryouhei..." dia masih terdiam, aku pun jadi canggung berbicara dengannya.

"Bagi yang sudah mendapatkan mashou bisa di mohon keluar sejenak." Kami ber-lima pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, aku hanya bisa melihat Ryouhei dari belakang.

"Ryouhei—"

"Kenapa..."

Aku terdiam, menatap sang blonde bingung.

"Lupakan saja." Ryouhei lalu berlalu menjauh begitu saja, tentu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Kalau itu tentang kejadian yang tadi, kumohon hentikan. Rasanya menjijikan kau sampai sekesal itu." Dia kemudian berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatapku.

"Yuu-chan..."

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk membelaku kenapa kau selalu—"

"KARENA AKU SUDAH BERJANJI!" Aku membelalakan mataku mendengar suara Ryouhei kembali naik satu tingkat—ya, aku juga salah sih sudah berkata seperti itu, padahal Ryouhei sudah membelaku.

Tapi janji—?

"Janji...?"

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji, aku sudah berjanji agar tetap melindungimu, terutama dari orang yang sering mengataimu..."

He? aku tidak pernah tahu ada janji...

"Okumura... dengan kakakmu..." Aku kembali membulatkan matanya.

"N—Nii-san?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak.

"Sebelum dia menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu, dia berkata padaku tentu saja aku harus melakukannya bukan?!"

Nii-san...

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi—"

"Yuu-chan?!" ah... pandanganku mulai kabur, semua ingatanku tentang kakakku menyerak keluar membuat kepalaku sakit lalu semua semakin kabur.

"Oi Okumura?!"

Dan akhirnya **kegelapan** menyelimuti.

Futsumashi.

"Hai' Okumura-san... Okumura-san tolong bangun... merepotkan sampai ada murid pingsan saat jam pelajaran." Yuuki menatap pria dua puluhan tahun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pelajaran sudah di mulai, jika kau merasa tidak enak... kau bisa pulang duluan." Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Saya baik-baik saja Sensei..."

Lalu pelajaranpun di mulai, hanya suara pengajar saja yang terdengar.

Jukupun berakhir, semua murid keluar dari kelas tersebut, termasuk Yuuki, Ryouhei dan Ryouko.

"Warui na, Okumura... aku tidak menyangka."

"Mou, Ryou-chan memang dari dulu tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi!"

"Salahku juga sih, aku memancing emosimu—tak kusangka kau memilili janji seperti itu dengan kakakku."

"Mungkin dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya..." aku kembali terhenti."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, bye~" aku berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang menantiku.

"Sampai kapan Yuu-chan akan jadi seperti itu."

"Saa naa... mungkin dia ingin terus menciptakan bayang-bayang kakaknya atau apalah itu." Ryouhei hanya menghela napas berat lalu berjalan diikuti Ryouko di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa diriku gagal—ditambah aku berkata seperti itu... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat bertemu dengan Taiyou nantinya." Ia tersenyum sambil terus berjalan.

"Maa, pikirkan saja itu di saat yang tepat."

==i==

"Yuuki ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.."

Seusai makan malam, Yuuki di panggil ke kamar milik Rin. Entah apa alasan sang kepala keluarga memanggilnya masih tidak jelas. Yang pasti kini di temani cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang mereka menikmati Teh di teras ruangan.

"Seorang exorcist cabang Islandia menemukan keberadaan kakakmu, Taiyou."

Yuuki tidak bisa berbicara, dia hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dari permukaan teh.

"Kami akan segera menyusul ke sana, sebentar lagi kami akan menemukan Taiyou."

"Begitu ya..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Yuuki tersenyum lega. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia benar-benar senang mendengar hal ini.

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 02 selesai dengan sangat lama dan lelet! Maklum enggak ada ide ya~ ahahaha dan akan ada chara baru di chapter depan, Night ke dua nggak ada judulnya, karena memang nggak ada judul yang cocok untuk ini.

Dan untuk balasan Review.

 **HosokawaHinaru-san:** Terimakasih atas Reviewnya ya! Kalau itu sih masih belum di katakan#plak, tenang saja kepala Sekolahnya masih Mephisto hanya saja nama aliasnya yang berganti. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya!

 **Sonata Meirin-san:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Untuk Yuuki sebenarnya dia lebih ke Yukio, dan Taiyou (masih belum muncul official) yang lebih ke Rin ya tapi karena Yuuki itu masih belum terbiasa tanpa sang kakak akhirnya ia membuat imagenya sendiri seperti itu. Lagipula Rin juga saya buat masih hidup di sini, karena ya, Demon tidak mati dimakan waktu atau apalah itu. Jangan lupa Review lagi! agar Taiyou bisa dapat kemunculan officialnya!


	3. 第三夜 Night 03

Sreek!

Pintu geser kelas terbuka tiba-tiba, tampak sosok _twin tail_ Okumura Yuuki yang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas dengan gontai, terkadang ia menguap sambil mengucek matanya yang berair.

"Oi, kau kenapa Okumura? Begadang semalaman?" tanya Ryouhei sweatdrop melihat wajah Yuuki yang semberawutan begitu. Yuuki lalu duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang Ryouhei.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman..." jawabnya membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

" _Huh_?" Tanya Ryouhei kebingungan, ia membalikkan kursinya jadi menghadap Yuuki.

"Semalam, Rin _-sama_ bilang salah satu _exorcist_ dari Islandia menemukan seseorang mirip _Nii-san_... Rin-sama juga bilang mereka akan ke sana untuk menjemput _Nii-_ san... memikirkan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang ada pikirannya begitu saja sementara Ryouhei hanya terdiam melihat setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yuuki, ia lalu bertanya dalam nada yang cukup besar—cukup untuk membuat Yuuki tersentak.

"Serius? Apa benar?!" Yuuki hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dalam kaget, lalu ia menatap Ryouhei dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku senang mendengar berita itu kemarin malam. Yasudah aku mau balik tidur lagi." Ujar Yuuki sambil melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, sedangkan Ryouhei hanya bisa sweatdrop—kembali—lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu.

"Bangun kau kampret, apa ini tindakan seorang tuan muda!" Yuuki menatapnya dengan tatapan malas bercampur dengan kesal—lalu ia memutuskan untuk menunda waktu tidurnya.

Futsu **mashi***

 **Rat** e: T

Language: **Indonesia/Japanese.**

 **Genre:** Shounen, Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural.

Disclaimer

Ao no _Exorcist_ punya Katou Kazue kalo punya saya Rin udah ada dipihak Satan/woey

FF ini punya saya! =3= saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun keuntungan yang saya dapat hanyalah kesenangan dan peningkatan kemampuan menulis, serta kepuasan anda semua sebagai pembaca.

Warning: Future Set! OOC kebanyakan OC/? Dan masih banyak lagi warning yang saking banyakknya tak bisa saya sebut satu per satu.

Night 03: Brothers—Okumura Taiyou and Okumura Yuuki—

Sebelum memulai inti dari chapter tiga marilah bersama-sama kita ber- _flashback_ -ria dulu ke kejadian di akhir chapter 02.

"Seorang exorcist cabang Islandia menemukan keberadaan kakakmu, Taiyou." Jikalau disuruh jujur, ekspresi pertamaku ketika mendengar kata-kata Rin-sama adalah kaget, namun rasa kaget itu berganti antara rasa bingung namun juga senang.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rin-sama aku memilih untuk tidak langsung tidur melainkan berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar kota, membeli beberapa cemilan dari _konbini_ lalu akupun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman bermain tak jauh dari sana.

" _Nii-san_... ya...?" gumamku sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi aku beli di _konbini_.

Tes

Tes

Zrasshhh

Aku seketika terdiam sejenak, me- _loading_ apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, butuh beberapa detik agar aku dapat sadar bahwa aku sedang kehujanan. Mencari tempat berteduh akupun menuju ke sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Mengubek-ngubek kantongku mencari sebuah kunci. Namun nihil... aku tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun.

Bagaimana ini?! Jangan-jangan aku menjatuhkannya di sembarang tempat?! Namun dari jarak pandangku—aku menemukan sosok wanita mengenakan pakaian pekerja sedang berlarian ke arahku dengan sebuah payung yang terpegang erat di tangannya. Ia lalu berhenti di depanku dengan wajah yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tuan, tadi tuan menjatuhkan ini—" ia memperlihatkanku sebuah kunci yang sangat familiar padaku.

Itu kunci portal ke mansion!

"A—ahh..." aku menatap kunci itu bahagia, saking bahagianya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Aku lalu memegang kedua tangan pelayan itu.

"Terimakasih! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa padamu—tanpa kunci itu aku takkan bisa pulang!" Pelayan itu hanya menatapiku dengan tatapan bingung namun ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa lain waktu." aku hanya bisa menatap punggung pelayan gadis yang kembali pergi meninggalkannya, lalu akupun pulang kembali ke mansion.

"Hatcchu!" ukkhh—rasanya dingin sekali. Aku memeluk tubuhku yang sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan, namun karena aku terlalu malas akupun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

Namun pada akhirnya aku malah terjaga semalaman.

Dan kembali ke waktu sekarang.

"Oi Okumura, jangan-jangan selama jam pelajaran kau tertidur—Okumura?" Ryouhei hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemuda _twin tail_ yang tampak tertidur itu—namun tak berlangsung lama ia menemukan keanehan pda Yuuki.

Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa telinga pemuda itu sedikit memerah. Ia lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada leher Yuuki.

"Panas? Apa jangan-jangan ia demam? Oi Okumura? Bangun woi! Tsk!"

"Ryou-chan? Ada apa dengan Yuu-chan? Apa Yuu-chan sakit?" Tanya Ryouko yang berdiri di belakang Ryouhei. Tampak jelas

"Ah, Ryouko—bisa kau ambil 'kunci rumahnya'? aku akan membawanya pulang..."

Futsumashi

"Aku suatu saat nanti akan menjadi _exorcist_ yang kuat seperti Rin-san!" seru seorang anak berambut biru tua sebahu dengan antena yang mencuat ke arah kanan yang kini sedang duduk sambil menggambar dengan krayon biru diatas sebuah kertas putih.

"Bukan Rin-san! Pakai –sama, dia itu kan tetua." Sahut anak yang lagi satu, yang mirip sekali dengan anak yang sebelumnya, hanya saja antenanya mencuat ke kiri, rambutnya panjang di _twin tail_.

 _Dulu aku memiliki seorang kakak kembar, yang bernama Okumura Taiyou, seperti namanya, ia adalah orang yang sangat hangat bagaikan matahari. Anak yang jenius dan sangat di banggakan oleh keluarga._

" _Nii-san_ serius ingin mengikuti _juku_ sekarang?" Tanya Yuuki bingung, masalahnya mereka masih berumur 5 tahun. Taiyou hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum polos. Lalu kembali melanjutkan gambarannya.

"Eum..." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, para pak tua itu bilang aku sudah bisa masuk ke _juku_ dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang." Sahutnya, ia menatap Yuuki yang matanya berbinar-binar.

"Wah~ _Nii-san_ hebat sekali!" Serunya, Taiyoupun tertawa bangga—membanggakan dirinya.

"Ahahaha! Tentu saja aku ini hebat? Kau juga tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Taiyou, Yuuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin akan bergabung ketika aku sudah SMA nanti..." Jawab Yuuki seadanya.

 _Nii-san mulai masuk juku dan belajar exorcism mulai umur 5 tahun dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya hingga ia berumur 8 tahun. Dan ketika umurnya 10 tahun iapun mendapat misi pertamanya, itu adalah misi yang terlalu besar untuk Nii-san—aku saat itu masih kecil jadi tak begitu mengerti apa misi yang sebenarnya dilakukan pada misi itu_.

" _Nee nee Nii-san_ apa benar _Nii-san_ dikirim untuk melakukan misi ke Hokkaido? Wah! Keren!" Ujar Yuuki sangat senang! Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan lupa pulang dari sana belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak ya!" Ujarnya, Taiyou hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ahaha... Ok Ok! Akanku belikan Yuuki gunung oleh-oleh!" Ujarnya senang, lalu rombongan exorcist itupun meninggalkan mansion Okumura.

 _Namun, saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa itu adalah kali terakhirku bertemu dengan Nii-san... Nii-san dinyatakan menghilang pada misi pertamanya._

 _Pada hari itu hujan turun dengan deras—para exorcist yang baru saja kembali dari ekspedisi di Hokkaido—_

 _Namun tidak dengan Nii-san._

"Apa _Nii-san_ tidak akan kembali? Papa? Mama?"

 _Aku yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa bertanya kepada Papa dan Mama yang hanya bisa terdiam—mereka juga ikut dalam ekspedisi ke Hokkaido._

Sang Ayah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam, sementara sang ibu perlahan-lahan mulai meneteskan airmatanya Yuuki yang perlahan-lahan mengerti apa maksud dari kedua orang tuanya.

" _Nii-san..._ " Tangisnyapun mulai pecah, orang-orang yang ada disana yang mendengarnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa ataupun tidak bisa menenangkan tangisannya.

Futsu **mashi**

Yuuki membuka matanya pelan—yang ia lihat bukanlah ruang kelas, melainkan langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan aku ada di kamarku?" Gumam Yuuki sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Ia lalu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang.

"Ryouhei kah?" entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin membuka matanya atau bahkan hanya sekedar menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Ryouhei? Siapa yang kau maksud Ryouhei?" Yuuki bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, memutuskan untuk melihat sosok yang masuk ke kamarnya, iapun terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Rambut biru tua? Bukan itu bukan rambut Ryouhei—rambut Ryouhei kan pirang.

Ada bagian yang mencuat ke sisi kiri—wajah? Mirip dengannya.

Yuuki terdiam—lalu lama-kelamaan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat ia lalu menujuk pemuda itu.

"Do...Do..."

"DOPPELGANGGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dan Teriakannyapun menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah kotak kecil dari kayu melayang tepat mengenai dahinya yang membuatnya kembali tersungkur.

"Ukh... doppel... apa aku akan mati? Aku belum mau mati... aku belum mau ma..." Ia lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu. Rambutnya jauh lebih pendek darinya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk ia mencapai puncak kekagetannya.

"Apa—kau mau meneriakiku doppelgangger lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu—sedikit sebal dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuuki tadi. Namun Yuuki masih terdiam dalam ke kagetannya.

" _Ni...Nii-san...?_ " Gumamnya, pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku pulang, Yuuki." Ujarnya, Yuuki hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat datang kembali.."

.

.

.

"Taiyou _Nii-san..._ "

Futsu **mashi**

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru baru kalian, Okumura Taiyou! Salam kenal semuanya! Etto... aku hanya akan mengajarkan apa saja yang aku tahu."

Ryouhei dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok Taiyou yang kini berdiri di podium guru.

TBC

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 03 maaf aku ndak punya ide jadi updatenya lama, jan lupa baca dan tinggalkan jejak kalian di review ok?


	4. 第四夜 Night 04

"Hari ini aku akan mengajari kalian tentang lingkaran sihir." Taiyou memulai pelajaran di kelas sihir, semua murid berdiri melingkari sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Jika kalian sudah mempelahari sebelumnya, lingaran sihir itu berguna untuk melakukan pemanggilan _familiar spirit_ seperti roh suci atau sampai iblis tingkat tinggi." Semua tampak sweatdrop karena ucapan Taiyou masih banyak yang meleset, banyak typonya.

"Untuk melakukannya, kalian bisa menggunakan kertas sihir yang sudah kubagikan sedari tadi." Ya—sebagai tamer, memanggil _familiar spirit_ adalah salah satu materi ajar bisa ia berikan. Ia mengambil sebuah _pocket knife_ lalu melukai salah satu jarinya—membiarkan setetes dua tetes darah mengenai lingkaran sihirnya—namun luka itu segera menghilang akibat kemampuan regenerasi Taiyou yang seorang _half demon_. Semua yang ada di sana

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan, aku ini exorcist dari keluarga Okumura—jangan terkejut kalau lukaku bisa beregenerasi—aku sudah _bukan_ manusia lagi... kalian tahu...?" Jelasnya, yang lain langsung fokus pada ekor yang menjuntai dari balik seragamnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengabaikan rasa bingungnya.

" _Wahai kau iblis penguasa alam bawah, dengan ini saya memanggilmu tunduklah kau padaku dan serahkan semua kekuatanmu padaku_ " Dari lingkaran sihir muncul sesosok iblis orc dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Begitulah... kalau ingin menghilangkannya—kalian hanya perlu merusak lingkaran sihirnya." Ia mengusap salah satu bagian dari lingkaran sihir itu dengan kakinya, dan voila—iblis panggilan tadi lenyap seketika.

"Ada yang mau mencoba?"

Futsu **mashi**

 **Rat** e: T

Language: **Indonesia/Japanese.**

 **Genre:** Shounen, Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural.

Disclaimer

Ao no _Exorcist_ punya Katou Kazue kalo punya saya Rin udah ada dipihak Satan/woey

FF ini punya saya! =3= saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa uang atau apapun keuntungan yang saya dapat hanyalah kesenangan dan peningkatan kemampuan menulis, serta kepuasan anda semua sebagai pembaca.

Warning: Future Set! OOC kebanyakan OC/? Dan masih banyak lagi warning yang saking banyakknya tak bisa saya sebut satu per satu.

Night 04

"Wah, Okumura-sensei keren ya!"—Gadis A

"Benar! Meskipun kadang sering salah ucap tapi dia itu hebat sekali—aku sampai tidak percaya kalau dia seumuran kita!"—Gadis B

"Katanya ia belajar _exorcism_ dari umur 5 tahun."—Gadis C

"Serius?! Wah hebat sekali ya..."—Gadis A/Gadis B

Baru seminggu Okumura Taiyou mengajar di _juku_ namun dia sudah menjadi buah bibir diantara para siswa—khususnya para siswa wanita, bahkan sudah ada fansclub yang dibuat untuknya.

"Heh... Taiyou jadi terkenal tuh, ya'kan Yuuki?" Sementara Yuuki hanya melihat Ryouhei sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Begitulah, dan kenapa kau memanggilku Yuuki lagi... kan aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana? Memang ada masalah?" Tanyanya sambil balas menatap Yuuki garang.

"Habis dari chapter satu sampai chapter tiga kau kan memanggilku 'Okumura.' Kan para pembaca bisa jadi bingung kalau tiba-tiba kau memanggilku Yuuki." Ia menyesap susu rasa buah yang ia beli, Ryouhei tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Iya juga ya—tapi aku juga tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu! Dari chapter satu sampai tiga kau tidak pakai kacamata kenapa sekarang kau pakai!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebingkai kaca yang membingkai matanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... minusku bertambah... dan aku sudah dilarang menggunakan kontak lensa." Sahut Yuuki membela dirinya, sementara Ryouhei hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Heh.. alasan saja kau!"

"Memang benar kok..."

"Hahaha sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar terus." Kata Ryouko menengahi, Ryouhei dan Yuukipun diam dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan siangnya.

"Datangnya Taiyou-chan mengubah segalanya ya..." Ujar Ryouko sambil sweatdrop.

["Peringatan... _demon_ kelas A berhasil menyusup ke lingkungan sekolah, bagi para siswa harap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama, dan bagi _exorcist_ harap menuju tempat kejadian. Sekali lagi _demon_ kelas A berhasil menyusup ke lingkungan sekolah, bagi para siswa harap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama, dan bagi _exorcist_ harap menuju tempat kejadian."]

"Hah? Lagi? Sekolah ini mananya yang aman sih?" Protes Ryouhei, Yuuki hanya terkaget.

"A? Mereka bilang level A? Apa-apaan itu!" Tiba-tiba sosok iblis itu terlihat.

"C—Cerberus..." Gumam Ryouko ketakutan.

"Serius ni? Hmm... Ayat mematikan untuk cerberus..."

"Kau gila, Yuuki! Itu Cerberus! Penjaga gerbang _gehenna_! Lebih baik sekarang kita menunggu _Exorcist_ yang lainnya datang saja." Bentak Ryouhei, baru saja Yuuki ingin berkata lagi sosok familiar datang dan memunggungi mereka menghadap sosok cerberus tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat pergi dan bantu evakuasi."

" _Nii-san..?_ " Ternyata sosok itu adalah Taiyou, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap ketiga orang disana.

"Apa yang kalian bengongkan! Ayo cepat!"

"B—baik!" Yuuki dan yang lainnya langsung pergi meninggalkan Taiyou. Taiyou lalu mengambil selembar kertas sihir lalu menorehkan darahnya diatasnya.

" _Koi!_ " Dari kertas itu keluar beberapa _familiar spirit_ berupa _phoenix_ —burung berselimut api itu mulai menyerang dan membakar cerberus tersebut. Lalu Taiyou sendiri menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya—membuatnya berselimut api biru. Ia lalu melompat dan menebas sosok cerberus itu—api orange dan biru itu membakar sosok cerberus tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa.

Taiyou kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kembali membuatnya menjadi pemuda biasa.

"Whoa—hebat sekali, _sasuga_ si jenius dari keluarga Okumura." Ujar beberapa _exorcist_ muda yang ada disana.

"Spec mu terlalu tinggi Taiyou! Kami jadi tidak kebagian tempat untuk tampil keren di chapter ini bukan?!" protes _exorcist_ yang lainnya, sementara Taiyou hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Ahahahaha... aku minta maaf." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan evakuasi?" Tanya Taiyou pada keempat pemuda yang ada disana

"Semua siswa _True Cross_ sudah dibawa ke tempat yang aman!" Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi mencengangkan sekali, lho—baru kembali tapi kau sudah langsung diangkat menjadi _Second Senior Class Exorcist_." Kata salah satu dari mereka, Taiyou hanya tersenyum.

"Maa... meski sebenarnya aku tidak seharusnya naik pangkat sekarang ya... aku masih belum banyak pengalaman. Aku baru memulai misiku setelah lima tahun menghilang." Ujarnya, ia lalu meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh orang-orang tersebut.

TBC

Maaf, chapter ini pendek sangat :'' aku nggak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana dan untuk review

Dan untuk balasan Review.

 **Sonata Meirin-san:** Terimakasih sudah mereview fanfik saya! Saya senang kamu menyukai cerita saya ^^ saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab. Pertama tentang Taiyou, pertanyaan sudah dijawab di cerita ya, yes. Dia memiliki api biru seperti Rin, dan juga pintar—dan karena dia adalah seorang _tamer_ maka ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil _familiar spirit_.

Untuk Yukio sebenarnya aku belum mikir mau di buat bagaimana—hidup atau mati, jadi kawan atau lawan. Namun akhirnya (mungkin) aku buat status Yukio 'dead' dulu ya, tak tahu mungkin aku berubah pikiran dan membuat Yukio jadi musuh. Karena Yukio sampai sekarang masih human aku jadi agak bingung. Kalau Rin kan ia itu half demon jadi aku bisa buat status ia itu sebagai immortal, kalau Yukio kan jadi harus memikirkan lebih jauh kenapa dia itu bisa jadi immortal makanya jadi agak susah. Namun kalau misalnya aku sudah menemukan alasan dan ide untuk memunculkan Yukio mungkin akab aku munculkan.


End file.
